Winged Miracle
by vampire-wolfgirl1
Summary: What happens when Max never knew she went to the School, and she never found out about her wings, and extras, until she was fourteen? What happens when the rest of her newly discovered Flock has to leave home? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: Attempt

Chapter One: Attempt

I moved from my spot on the carpet to let my dog out. My mom was yelling at me to let her out. I slammed the back door behind me. We had a small wooden deck. It had stairs on the left. There was a little patio beneath it. I leaned on the wooden rails. My mom drew apart the curtains of the office to look at me and Jazz. Jazz was our white Alaskan malamute.

She was named Jazz because when my adopted mother brought her home, I was playing a jazz song on my saxophone. She was barking, and when I stopped, so did she. We also have another dog named Total. He was a black Scottish terrier. Total was inside.

My mother adopted me from a 'very bad place.' That's all she would tell me about it. My mother was Anne Ridden. **(A/N: Sorry, I am only on chapter five of the second Maximum Ride series right now, and my sister can't remember if Anne's last name was mentioned, so I had to make up a last name for her. All my sister told me was that she was a bad person.)** She wasn't the nicest person.

I live with five others. We weren't named when we were at the 'very bad place' and Anne didn't give much thought to our names. I live with Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel. I don't know why Anne named Angel, Angel, because she gave the rest of us pretty lame names. Fang barely ever says a word, Iggy is blind, Nudge talks too much, the Gasman doesn't digest things well, and Angel is…well angelic. She tends to know what people are thinking, a lot. She can easily get what she wants.

Anne got Total him from the 'very bad place' and guess what? He came with a name.

I glared at Anne now. She didn't notice.

I looked back down at the grass, which was one level down. An idea came to mind. _Don't do it, Max._ I have also learned that Angel can put her thoughts into other people's minds. _Stay out of my mind, Angel. I don't really care._

Oh, and did I forget to mention my name? It's Maximum, or as Anne says it is, Maxine. I don't like Maxine, because it's too feminine. So I go with Max.

I hauled myself up onto the wooden ledge. I held my arms out to my sides._ Tell everyone goodbye for me._ That was my last thought, before I pushed myself off the ledge.

**

* * *

**

**Hey! Sorry for the cliffy. I really wanted something cool. Don't worry, there's another chapter. You're lucky I decided to write more. I was planning on just putting this one up. So REVIEW YOUR THANKS TO ME! I know it's short. I don't really feel like putting in an arrow, so JUST REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Out

Chapter Two: Finding out

Max POV

I didn't scream as I fell. I didn't want to alert Anne that I was trying to commit suicide. Or anybody else.

The wind rushed past me and I laughed. The adrenaline rush was exhilarating. I felt renewed.

When I was five feet from the floor, I heard a ripping sound. There was a light breeze from my waist up. I stopped falling. I looked down to see that my tank top and bra had ripped off. **(A/N: Had anybody else ever wondered if she has to have like bra extensions for the wings? NO I am NOT a pervert. I just think too much.)** I felt new muscles flexing that were on my back. I looked over my shoulder to see wings there. I gasped. They were white with tan speckles and stripes.

I flew closer to the ground and then tucked my wings in. I understood what they did to me where I came from. They experimented on me. And maybe all my 'siblings.' I landed on the ground with a thud. I picked up what was left of my clothes, covered myself, and ran to the basement door. Thankfully, the door was open. I slid it open, and headed to my room. I was the only one with a room in the basement.

I took out all of my shirts and cut large slits in them. I left my shirts, which needed another shirt underneath them, normal. I would wear those when Anne was around. I didn't want her to know about my wings. I had to fix my bras, too.

I put on a tank top, with newly cut slits. It was emerald green, and made my eyes stand out. I laid an uncut shirt down. I would put that on if I needed to see Anne.

There was a quiet knocking at my door. All my senses seemed heightened. I quickly tucked my wings in, so I looked somewhat normal.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Angel," she answered. I shuffled across floor over to my door. I unlocked and opened it. I backed up and flopped down on my bed. Angel came in. She closed and locked the door behind her. For a six year old, she was pretty tall. As for myself, I was even taller than an average fourteen year old. She looked at me with scared and frantic eyes. They also held concern. "Are you okay?" Her eyes searched my body for any sign of injury.

"Yeah. Were you…Were you listening to my thoughts the entire time?"

"Yes." She nodded her head. The concern went away, but the fear and panic never left. "Can I…Can I see them?" She stuttered. I bit my lip and sighed.

I slowly unfurled my wings. She gasped when she saw them. Her eyes only held awe. She walked over and skimmed her fingers over the delicate feathers. I didn't flinch. A sudden thought flashed into my mind.

"Angel, do you think you might have wings?" She looked at me like I was insane. She shook her head, but took her shirt off anyway. She turned her back to me and I saw wings. Her wings were white. I put my hands on her tiny shoulders and whispered in her ear. "Angel, try and fly with your new wings." She squealed and hugged me.

I got off my bed and picked up her shirt. I walked over to my dresser and cut two slits in her shirt. I handed it to her and she put it back on. "Angel, can you ask Fang if Anne is still home?" She nodded her head. After a few minutes, a grin came across her face.

"Anne left for work ten minutes ago." I grinned too. We tucked our wings in and went upstairs. Time to tell our siblings. Though we probably weren't really related.

When we were in the family room, Angel and I shouted "FAMILY MEETING, NOW!" Everyone rushed into the room. I was leaning against the wall, and Angel was leaning against my legs. We both had our wings still tucked in. Angel's feathers brushed against my knees. It tickled. Both our arms were crossed and we had grins on our faces.

"We've got something to tell you that no one else can know," I stated.

Nudge spoke before I could continue. "But I'm no good at keeping secrets." My smile disappeared.

"If you tell anybody, you could go to a crazy house, or be experimented on. The place where Anne found us could even take us back. If you tell, your life will be in jeopardy." My tone was threatening. Nudge gulped.

"I won't tell," she blurted, "if it's that important."

"Oh, it is." I looked down at Angel. "Do you want me to tell, or shall you?" She smiled up at me.

"You can tell." I grinned and nodded my head.

"Why don't we show along?" She nodded her head. _Angel, when I take out my wings, so do you, okay?_ She responded quickly. _Okay._

I looked back up at my friends. "Does anyone notice anything different about Angel and me?" They all shook their heads. "Well Angel and I have gained some new abilities. Any guesses to what they are?"

"You can read minds too?" That was the longest sentence I'd ever heard Fang speak. I smiled and shook my head. No one spoke up.

"I can fly." I just stated it. They wouldn't believe me at first, and when I showed them, their faces will be priceless. Iggy spoke first.

"Yeah, and I can see. Neither of those things will ever happen, Max. Unless you meant flying in a plane." I shook my head.

I yelled, "EVERYONE OUTSIDE!" They scattered from the family room. "Angel stay with me." She stayed by my side. I kept my wings tucked in. Then, I made my way on to the deck.

I made sure to keep our fronts to them, so they wouldn't see our wings yet. I pointed down at the area where I had landed. "Everybody go stand over there." When everyone was down there, I whispered to Angel. "Change of plans. I'm gonna hop up there and push myself off. Then, when everyone thinks I'm gonna die and they try and catch me, I'll take out my wings and swoop up. You can do something like that. You'll basically do the same thing, except that you'll fly down. I'll be right next to you, so if you really can't fly, it won't matter. Got it?" She nodded her head.

Gazzy shouted up from the ground, "What's taking so long?" I ignored him, and stood up on the railing. Before anyone could ask what I was doing, I pushed myself off the edge. I fell down quickly. Right before Fang could catch me, I snapped my wings out and swooped up. I turned to face them. I heard gasps and Gazzy was explaining what was happening to Iggy. I looked down at Angel. Everyone followed my gaze, except Iggy. I gave her the signal. She fell off the ledge.

It kind of looked as though it was being played in slow motion. She went closer and closer to the ground with a smile on her face. She snapped out her wings and pushed down. Pull up, push down, pull up, push down. She flew over to me and into my arms. I hugged her while still flapping my wings. I noticed that her wingspan was about eight feet long. Mine were about thirteen feet long. I flew up onto the deck. I walked back inside. I heard the rapid pounding of footsteps coming up the stairs. I quietly headed down into my room with Angel still in my arms. I heard footsteps moving around the main floor. They were looking for me.

I set Angel down and she went into the basement living room to watch T.V. I closed my door and turned my back to it. I closed my eyes and focused on my hearing. I heard quiet footsteps shuffling across the carpet of the family room. I faintly heard the basement door open and the soft thudding of someone walking down the stairs. My door squeaked when it was opened and then the hushed thud when it closed. I felt someone tugging where my wings joined my skin.

Instinct took over. I spun around and landed a punch on their jaw. Then, I noticed the face. It was Fang. "Oh gosh, Fang. I'm so sorry. Instinct took over. Are you okay?" He nodded his head while rubbing where I punched him. At first there was anger in his dark eyes, then an emotion I didn't recognize.

I gently tugged on his wrist. He stopped rubbing his jaw. I softly pressed a kiss to where I punched. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He hesitated for a few seconds, but then put his arms around my waist. I took my head off from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. My breath caught in my throat when I noticed how close our faces were. We were nose to nose. I inhaled and took in his scent.

His eyes still held that unknown emotion. There was obvious desire in them, though. I desired the same thing. I leaned a little closer to him.

He got the hint. He gently pressed his lips to mine. My hands tangled in his black hair. He held me closer. The tip of my tongue caressed his bottom lip. His lips parted and our tongues explored each others' mouths. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He took it off. My hands went from his chest to his back. I felt feathers. I broke the kiss and ducked out of his arms. I stared at his back. His black wings were half an inch longer than mine. I went back to his front.

"Fang, you have wings." I crashed my lips to his before he could answer. We kissed for another thirty minutes. I pressed my forehead to his. We were both panting.

"I love you, Max." I smiled a bit. His confession didn't surprise me.

"I love you, Fang." I pulled away. "Let's go see if the others have wings. If we all have wings, then we're a Flock." I took his shirt and cut slits in it. Then I gave it back to him. He put it on. We walked hand-in-hand upstairs with Angel trailing behind us. This was my most eventful day of my life.

**Sup. I'm so tired right now. Oh wait, ya, I'm not tired anymore. Okay, um, review and I'll update quicker. I want at least five reviews for this chapter, got it? If I don't get five reviews, then you don't get a chapter. So REVIEW! I still don't have those five reviews, and I know that a lot of people are reading this. I want you to review. At least write 'UPDATE!' to show me that you care. I take anonymous reviews.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXX**

**XX**

**CLICK THE BUTTON!**


	3. Chapter 3: Erased Part 1 & 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I wish I owned Iggy though. Or Fang. But I don't. I only own my own characters and the plot line.**

Chapter Three: Erased

PART ONE OF CHAPTER 3

We were all gathered in the living room. Anne wasn't due home until hours later. Fang took Iggy and Gazzy into a different room. I convinced Nudge to take off her shirt and bra. She didn't face us. But I saw two large, tawny-colored, wings. Hers were a little smaller than mine. She stretched them out and ruffled her feathers. Total was in Angel's arms. He was yipping. Soon it sounded like he was speaking really fast.

"Wow. Wings. Love 'em. They look awesome. Totally awesome. Totally has Total in it. My name is Total. Cool!" I looked cautiously up at Angel.

"Angel, can Total talk?" She nodded. She looked down at her feet. "How long have you known?" She looked up at me.

"For a year. Since we've been here."

"We've only been here for a year?" She nodded again. Suddenly, I was hit with an ocean of memories. My body spasmed as I recalled all the horrible memories. The School, Erasers, Flyboys. _Everything._ I must have blocked out all the memories once we came to Anne. She never named us. We named ourselves. I heard Angel's screams as she read my thoughts. I also heard Nudge and Gazzy's, and heard Fang and Iggy's groans. Angel must have been projecting the thoughts to everyone.

I screamed out in terror, seeing Ari's limp body in the sewer near Itex. **(A/N: Everything that happened first book to third happened. Well, up until Anne's that is.)**

"Max!" I heard Fang yell, and strong arms wrap around me before I blacked out.

Fang POV

I ran into the family room where the girls were. Max was writhing on the floor in pain, Angel having a far-off look, and Nudge curled into a fetal position. I saw the memories, but could ignore them somewhat. I yelled Max's name out and took her in my arms. Seconds after, she fell limp. I panicked and checked her pulse and breathing. They were both rapid and fluent. I set Max on the couch and went to Angel. She had collapsed on the floor. She was crying. I picked her up gently and rocked her. Since Max was out, I was in charge. I had told Iggy and the Gasman to stay in my bedroom before I had left.

I set Angel down by Max. She crawled into Max's lap and curled herself against Max. I went over to Nudge. She was in the armchair, rocking herself back and forth. I patted her hair, and her eyes met mine. She threw her arms around me, and sobbed into my shoulder, soaking my shirt. I shushed her. It took a few minutes to calm her down, but she sat back in the chair, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Watch Max for me," I said to her. "Tell me when she wakes up. I still haven't found out if the other two have wings." She nodded her head, eyes already glued onto Max. I went up to Iggy and Gazzy.

"Max passed out. Nudge and Angel are gonna stay with her," I stated as I walked into my room, my eyes looking down towards on the floor.

When I looked up, I was utterly shocked.

"What the…"

Max POV

I woke up with a headache. I groaned as I sat up and opened my eyes. It took a few seconds for Nudge and Angel to attack me. I chuckled and hugged them back. I looked around the living room, seeing that we were alone.

"Where are the boys?" I asked, wincing when the volume of my voice made my headache worse.

"They're in the kitchen. They said they wanted to make an "entrance" when you woke up," Angel whispered.

"Thanks, sweetie," I whispered back. She nodded. Angel left the room for a few seconds, and then came back with some pills and a glass of water. I took them without hesitation. It only took a few minutes before my headache was just an annoying num feeling.

I whistled, telling the boys that I was awake. There were muffled noises. I felt a weird tension in the air, like something was going against the world's rules.

I got up and faced the door to the kitchen. What I didn't expect was a tan-colored wolf with tan-feathered wings and blue eyes that _weren't _cloudy, walking through the door with Gazzy and Fang behind it.

"What the…" I muttered.

"My response exactly," Fang said. "I didn't expect it, even a little bit."

"Neither did we," Gazzy said. "Iggy is the most excited about it though. He can see when he's like that."

"_Iggy?_ Is that you?" I kneeled down. The wolf with tan wings came over and nudged my hand. I could see that it was Iggy, through his eyes. "Wow," I murmured. Iggy trotted over to Nudge. He snuffled at her tummy area, tickling her, making her giggle. He pulled back and sneezed, getting snot all over her.

"Eww!" Nudge shrieked and stepped away from Iggy. He gave a wolfish chuckle. He went over to the couch and jumped up on it. He sat down looking up at everyone with awe.

"Off!" I swiped at him, hoping to make him get off the couch. "You can't be on there when you're in that form. Gosh, I hope you don't shed." He huffed at me, but jumped off the couch anyway. He sat down in front of my feet and looked up at me. His eyes seemed to say, "What's gonna happen now?" _I don't know,_ I thought.

Angel looked at me with wide eyes. "Max," she whispered frantically. "Someone's inside your head." At first, I thought she was kidding. Only when my headache hit me with twice the force did I realize that she wasn't joking. It felt like something was punching my brain repeatedly. A bunch of pictures flashed through my mind and the headache subsided.

_I was walking through the forest, my flock next to me. I did a 360 and saw a shadow behind a tree. It looked like an Eraser. Angel screamed and then disappeared. Poof. She's gone. I heard Nudge's scream being cut off. She disappeared too. One by one, my flock disappeared with their screams being taken with them. I went next._

_I was teleported to a white, square room. It was large and had no windows or doors. Or none that I could see. In the blink of an eye, I was strapped to a table, my arms, legs, and torso held back by super-strong Velcro. I screamed out my flocks' names, turning my throat raw. Just when I thought I was going to loose the use of my vocal cords, my flock appeared. They were in large glass crates. They were bloody, so they had put up a fight. I was so proud of them._

_I saw my clone, Max II in front of me. She was grinning. Max II said, "I'm going to kill your precious flock. And there's nothing you can do about it." She started to transform into an Eraser. I looked down at my restrained-feet. "Oh, Maximum," Max II sang. "I think I'll terminate the mind-reader first." My head whipped up and I glared at her for all that I was worth. She smirked at me as she was transported to the inside of Angel's cage. Angel put up a really good fight, but Max II wasn't affected by Angel's mind control. Angel lost. I didn't dare look at Angel's dead carcass._

_Fang came up next. He put up the strongest fight, and ended up winning. I looked at Max II's dead body, the blood all around, soaking her clothes. Fang was panting, but he didn't drop. He searched around the glass box until he found a door and pried it open with his fingernails. He came and took the Velcro off me first, and I joined him in getting the other's cages open._

_I walked into Angel's cage slowly. I stared at her bloody body and let the tears flow freely down my cheeks. I kneeled next to her, my hot tears dripping on to her carcass. I frowned when I saw the small, but recognizable, movement in her neck. I put two fingers on it. I felt her pulse, weak and slowing, but she was alive. I started crying tears of joy, which turned to sadness when I felt her pulse stop. I wailed. I pounded my fists on the floor and screamed. I calmed myself down after a minute._

_I put a hand over her dead heart, hoping she would come back alive. I swore to myself inside my head a million times. I decided that now wasn't the time for mourning. I put my hands on her cheeks, rubbing her temples gently with my fingertips. I combed her bloodstained hair out of her face. I kissed her forehead, whispering words of peace to her. I told her to try to come back, let us hear her voice one last time. I let my fingers float across her lifeless heart. There was a strange blue light at my fingertips. It spread to Angel's chest, and then the rest of her body. And the blue light…vanished._

_The others stood around us, grieving. I looked up at Fang with tears in my eyes. I heard a tiny croak. I looked at my flock members; they all shook their heads: _it wasn't them._ I looked down at Angel in astonishment. "Angel?" I whispered frantically. She didn't move. The tears welled up in my eyes and then poured over when she breathed, "Max."_

_"Angel!" I shouted and then hugged her to my body. She grinned at me._

_"Thank you, Max. You brought me back to life. Thank you." I helped her stand up, and I could tell she would live._

I gasped as I came back to reality. Fang stared into my eyes worriedly. "Max!" He shouted.

"Angel," I breathed, my eyes wide. I brushed Fang's hands off my shoulders and looked around the room frenetically. I couldn't see Angel anywhere. "Angel!" I shouted and then broke down into tears.

"I'm over here, Max," Angel stated from the couch. I rushed over to her, smoothing her hair, kissing her face. She gave me a small smile. "I'm okay, Max. But you got a new ability." I gave her a confused look. "You can see the future. You can see whatever happens to someone in trouble. I don't think that the healing will come in for quite some time, but if it comes up, don't hold back." She sounded so much older than a six-year-old. "Thanks." I gave her a grin.

I swiped the grin from my features and put on a serious face. "Flock, we can't stay here much longer. When Anne finds out we know, we're in possible danger. I say we don't let that happen. We stay two days, max. If we need to leave sooner, that's fine.

"No taking your wings out unless the room you're in is locked. Iggy, no shifting, Angel tune down on the mind reading and controlling, and Total, no talking, under any circumstances, until we leave. If anyone has another ability show up, don't use it. Do we understand?" I got multiple nods and 'Yes's from the Flock.

Everyone got up and did their own thing. Fang and Gazzy encouraged Iggy to shift back, Angel went upstairs to play with her dolls, and Nudge went around cleaning. She cleans when she wants to talk, but knows it isn't right to do so at the time.

She went to clean up some scissors somebody left on the floor—where they aren't supposed to be—and when her hand was a few inches away, the scissors flew to her hand. She stared at me with wide eyes. She put the scissors back on the floor and reached for them again. The same thing happened. "Angel," She screeched. "I got a new power!" She ran upstairs with the scissors still in her hands.

"No running with scissors," I yelled after her. I immediately heard her slow her pace to a quick walk. I sighed and flopped into a chair. Iggy sulked into the room. He fell back into the couch with a sigh. "What's got you so down, Iggy?" I asked him.

He whimpered, a sound that came from being a wolf. "I can't see."

I laughed and he glared at the sound. "Iggy, you could never see." He scowled at me.

"Well, I can see as a wolf. I don't understand why I can't see as a human."

"Iggy, being a wolf gives you new eyes, and when you turn back, you have the same eyes. Your eyes as a wolf take the same color gene from your human eyes, but since your human eyes were ruined, they stay the same."

"Um, see, about that…I can feel colors."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, like when I touch something, I see the colors of it."

"BOO!" I screamed. I glared around looking for my prankster. There was some cackling from behind me. I looked behind my chair. Nobody was there.

"Who was that?" I asked angrily.

"Max, it was me," Fang's voice said from next to my chair. But he was nowhere to be found.

"Fang, where are you?"

"I'm right here." Again, I heard his voice, but no body showed up that belonged to it.

I started to panic. "Fang, stop hiding. Where are you?"

He said crossly, "Here, Max. Don't you see me?"

"No, I can hear you, but I can't see you."

_Fang is invisible, Max. He got a new ability._

_Thanks, Angel._ "Fang, Angel says you're invisible. Try getting out of that state." Soon, Fang reappeared.

"I guess I was invisible." We both chuckled.

I was shot into hyper-drive mode when we heard a shrill shriek from upstairs. Angel. I ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. "MAX," Angel screamed. "HELP!"

Glass crunched under our feet as Fang and I burst into Angel's room. Nudge and Angel were struggling out of Eraser's grasps. Angel was poking their eyes, dodging, and kicking shins. Nudge was screaming highly into their ears to momentarily confuse them, and kicking them in the groin. She planted a hard, steady kick onto an Eraser's hip and he fell like lead. Total was running around, biting ankles.

We all joined in the fight. Iggy and Gazzy joined, too. Iggy was shifting in between forms, one minute biting an Eraser with sharp fangs in the forearm, and the next landing punches and kicks anywhere he could get.

I swung a kick to the Eraser I was fighting. He caught my leg and pulled me to him. He punched me hard in the head. It was all fuzzy, but I watched drowsily as my flock was tied up and thrown into a black suburban, along with myself. I remembered their fogged screams and Total's protests.

I woke up with my hands tied above my head and my feet anchored to the floor by heavy chains. I had cloth tied around my mouth. I lifted my head up to look around. None of my flock was to be seen. I struggled against my binds, but eventually gave up.

I heard a door slam. I didn't bother to look up. "Oh, come on Max. Give me something to work with. Nothing? Really? Pathetic," Ari said. I snapped my head up and snarled at him. "That's better, sis. I missed you." I smiled, or what I could manage of a smile around the stupid cloth. He came up and gently untied it. I grinned at him. He returned the favor.

Ari sat down next to me. He pulled on the chains around my wrists. They came off. "You know you can pace around, right?" I pointed to the chains on my ankles. He sighed and pulled on them. The chains extended out from a little hole in the ground. I made forking motions toward my mouth. He laughed. "No, I don't think they'll give you any food. It is the School, after all. Why aren't you talking?"

I crossed my arms and put on a pouty face. "I don't wanna." He laughed again. I just grinned. "So where is my flock?"

"They're in cages. They wanted to see if you remembered anything. Since they wiped your brain for awhile, they brought you back to see if you remembered. And you're going to be staying here, now that you remember."

"That sucks. When can I go to my own cage?"

"Now," He said. He stood me up and tied my wrists behind my back. "The School requires this, so you don't 'hurt' me." I laughed at that.

"So how come your not dead?" He looked uncomfortable answering that.

"It was just a fluke. I am supposed to be dead, but it was a defect in the expiration date. Dad knew I would come back, and I was never in the coffin. I was back alive two days after I 'deceased.'"

We got to my cage pretty easily. I remembered our way too. You go right, take a left, and another right at the first door. My cage was on the right side, cage seven.

Ari opened my cage door, untied my hands, and affectionately pushed me in. He latched the cage door shut after I was in. "See you later, Max."

"You too, Ari." With that, he left. "So, is everyone here?" I heard a 'Yes' from four different voices. Iggy's was left out, though. I started to panic. "Is Iggy here?"

"Yeah, I'm here." I heard his voice come from in front of me and to the left.

"Max?" Nudge called.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry." I sighed. I should've seen that coming.

"I know. So are we. I'm sorry we're here. We'll get out though. I promise."

Bright light seeped into the room and I had to squint. Someone kneeled in front of my cage. He grinned. "Hello, Max. I missed you." I glared at him. "Hello, Flock," He said looking around with a grin on his face. "I missed you, too. We need to interrogate you. Can you do that much?"

I sighed. What bad could an interrogation do? A lot. Oh well. One thing I know is that anger, adrenaline, and boredom do not go well together. "Fine. But I'm not doing it for you. I'm terribly bored." He unlatched my cage first and held it open for me. "But under one condition."

He muttered, "Of course, of course."

"We get food. And a lot of it, too."

"Of course, Max. I will make sure you get your food every day."

We were led to this medium sized room. There was a glass wall on one side, one that we couldn't see through. A big burly man sat in a chair at a rectangular table. A girl sat down opposite of him. She let her head flop back to look at us. She had light eyes and a cheerful face. Her eyes were basically clear and seemed to reflect everything. Her hair was black, and almost as long as Fang's hair. Her shiny hair looked blue in the bright lights. She had a blue chunk of hair.

Her voice was sweet and held innocence. "Oh, hello." She put her hands on the back of the chair, and went up into a handstand on it, tipping the chair. She turned it around and sat back down. "I guess my time is over," She said with a frown. She smiled at the man. "See you tomorrow Burt. "Same time?" The man shook his head. "Oh, yeah. I have another test. Oh well. Bright and early, then. Bye!" She left the room.

I felt Angel's presence in my mind. _I can't read her mind. She can read mine, though. Should we be afraid?_

_No. We will be aware and try to learn to trust her. She seems to look past the bad part of the situation and is goes straight to the good. She's a little too happy in this place for my liking._

_I agree Max. Should we answer their questions?_

_I will. Stay quiet._

_Okay, Max._

The man, Burt, said to sit down. Then he began speaking. "What do you remember?"

"Everything," I said simply.

"Are the memories painful?"

"They were at first. All I feel now is fury at what you bastards did to us."

"Why do think what we did was bad?"

"We are human. We have minds, feelings. We can feel pain. How would you feel if someone did these things to you?"

"I ask the questions here. So do you have wings?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, the things on my back are just feathered airplanes. What do you think, dipstick?"

He wasn't affected. "Can you fly?"

"Yes."

"How high?"

"Higher than airplanes," Nudge said. I glared at her, but she ignored it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so high, you can't even hear the _thwip _of the rubber band. You meant a toy airplane, right?" We all snickered at that. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I think we're done here."

"Wait! I have one question."

"Fine, what is it?"

"Why did you bring us here?"

"We were catching signals from a radar. It knows when you remember, so we had to bring you here to make sure."

"One more question."

"What?" He barked.

"When do we get our food?" The flock burst out laughing and I allowed a grin from myself. He slapped a hand to his forehead, making a red print.

"Oh, I have a question!" Gazzy said excitedly. He didn't wait for a respond. "What are we having for breakfast?" The man slapped a hand to his forehead again, making the print larger and redder.

We all burst into laughing again.

We tortured the guy until he started banging his head on the metal table. We were escorted out.

We did get our meal. It was steak with corn and potatoes. There was also water. Then, we were thrown back into our cages.

Somebody had been whistling for ten minutes. "Shut up, already!" I screamed, the sound reverberating off the walls. The whistling immediately cut off and went into humming. I heard Iggy start to growl. I joined him with a more human growl. A howl broke out, and I stopped. The howl was high pitched and light. Iggy joined in the beautiful song, harmonizing with his low, sad tone.

In the dim lighting, I could see Angel's little hand trying to reach mine through the bars. She was crying. I wanted to hug her to me, so I reached my fingers through the bars. My hand seemed to thin out. I grabbed her hand. I still wanted to hug her.

My entire body seemed to thin out. I slipped through my bars and into Angel's cage. I hugged her to my body, her sobs disappearing into me. "It's so beautiful," She whispered. I shushed her.

"Its gonna be okay, sweetie."

"I know, Max. Their howls. It's beautiful.

I gave her a small smile. "Yes. It is."

"Max?" Fang asked from two cages over.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you get in Angel's cage?" It came to me, then. Ugh, duh. I'm such an idiot sometimes.

I kissed Angel on the forehead. I slipped through the bars of her cage, out into the open. My bare feet made no noise against the tiled floor. I made my finger small, and fit it into the key hole of Angel's cage. I heard a _click_. I swung the cage door open, and Angel jumped out.

I did the same thing with Fang, Gazzy, and Nudge's cage. Iggy is still howling with the female wolf. When I get over to his cage, his forehead is pressed against the bars, while his hands wrap around them. His blind eyes stare straight ahead, toward the cage next to him. He stops howling when he hears me approach. The female halted too.

"We're getting out of here, Iggy," I whispered to him, knowing he heard it. I unlocked his cage. Before I could open it, he sprung out, going to the cage next to him. He rattled the cage door so hard, the bolts loosened. He pounded his fists against the bars. Iggy screamed in rage. "Iggy, what's your problem?" I asked him with a harsh tone.

"We need to get her out." He said through gritted teeth.

"Let me do it, Ig."

He whimpered and stepped aside. "Please," He breathed. It took me two seconds to unlock 'her' cage door. The same cheerful girl came we saw in the investigation room gracefully came out of the cage. Her cheerful face had turned into one of sadness, and alertness.

She touched my arm, making electricity run through me. This girl had a metallic sense about her. Whatever that meant. It was just a feeling I had. "Thank you," she lipped. "We were running out of time," she breathed after that. Before I could ask what she meant, she was heading towards the others. I followed after her.

Angel was staring at the girl with pure concentration on her face. The girl stared back at her, having the same face of concentration. Angel then looked victorious. The girl shook her head. Angel was confused. I got impatient.

"What the heck are you saying?"

Angel didn't glance at me. "She says she let me in. Now she's blocking me. She won't tell me anything, which is getting on my nerves. Why?"

The girl just shook her head. She didn't trust us. "Fine," I said. "Let's start with names. Mine is Max, that's Nudge, that's the Gasman, we call him Gazzy, that's Angel, that's—

Her voice was lovely and sweeter than last time. "Fang and Iggy."

I gave her a puzzled glance. "I understand you know Iggy, but how do you know Fang?"

"He's my brother," She said simply. Fury entered her voice. "When you left, I was taken from Mom to be made into another. I was happy, because I was special. I convinced the whitecoats we didn't need anymore mutants. That's why you aren't seeing many of them here. Burt is the only one nice to me. He's like a therapist." Everyone was gaping at her. Fang was the first to close his mouth. He came over and touched her hair.

He breathed, "Sister." He hugged her close to him, petting her hair. "It's so nice to finally meet you." She giggled.

The cute moment was over when alarms sounded. "Okay, everybody, outside, then U and A," I shouted at them. Fang came up and took my hand. He gave me a small smile. He went back to Angel and helped her with something.

Fang's sister pulled Iggy's arm. She whispered something to him, and he whispered back. Her eyes widened, but her expression went back to emotionless too soon for me to be sure.

We all took off into the building. We came to a locked door. I unlocked it with my finger, and then we were running again. Fang's sister decided to tell us about her power to dissolve into walls. Everyone touching Fang, we could be invisible and go through walls because her power could be spread out.

We found Total's cage, and got him out. Angel took him in her arms. Then we were moving throughout the building again.

We went through twelve of the walls, and I concluded that we were just going too far into the building. Fang's sister shook her head. She pointed in one direction. I shrugged, so we went that way.

When we smelled fresh warm air, it was heaven. There was a tall fence about seventy feet high with barbed wire on the top. I grabbed a nearby rock and threw it up high into the sky. Eighty feet up, it was electrocuted.

"Listen up, if you don't want to be human popcorn, don't take off until we turn the system off." I glared at Fang for that image. He grinned at me.

Fang's sister came up and took my arm. She started pulling me in one direction. Fang came up on my other side and took my other arm so I'd be invisible. Fang's sister led us to this huge control box. She grabbed some giant pliers and opened one side up. She moved some wires out of the way, and came back out with a blue wire connected with duct tape. She made snapping motions with the pliers. I took them from her and broke the wire. I heard a whirring sound, and then it died out. Fang's sister grabbed another rock and threw it up. Eighty feet up, it continued. We could leave with out a problem now.

We all ran back to the others, not bothering to be invisible. We heard shouts from in and around the building. "Max, we need to go now!" Fang shouted.

"U and A! Go, go, _go_!" We sprinted for the fence, and I was trying not to look back. Fang's sister stopped short and I zoomed past her.

"Wait," she screamed. The flock and I stopped and looked at her. Her face was red, and she looked on the verge of crying. "I should've told you sooner," she sobbed, yet no tears came out of her eyes. She took a deep breath. "I can't fly." I glared at her. "I only have wolf in me. That and some bat, possibly. I'm a vampire-wolf mutant, yet I can't fly. Sorry." I glared harder at her and she flinched.

"Iggy, take her, we can't waste our time," I said. Iggy took her in his arms, and it was only then she started crying. The tears ran down her face, and silent sobs racked her body. I kinda felt sorry for the chick.

PART TWO OF CHAPTER 3

We took off into the open sky. It felt so good to stretch my wings. I looked over at Fang's sister only to see her looking back at the School with a look of nostalgia on her face.

I just now realized how beautiful she was. She had a line of freckles dusting the tops of her cheeks, her eyes seemed to see through things, and her hair looked silky. She was so much like Fang, yet at the same time, she wasn't. When she saw me staring at her, she gave me a sad smile. It made me want to cry. I turned my attention up above me at Fang. He was looking at his sister with a loving gaze that made me want to cry. Ugh, I am such a crybaby.

At the speed we were going, I suspected that we would hit Carson City in forty minutes. I planned to take a break there. My goal was Washington. To be exact, my goal was Olympia, Washington. After Carson City, we were going to take another break in Medford, Oregon. Next, we go to Salem, steal a car and drive as close to our destination as we can. We ditch the car when it's out of gas, and fly to Olympia. I'd never had to make this detailed of a plan, but it was really simple.

We did have a few bothersome problems though. 1) Fang's sister couldn't fly. We can't always carry her around. 2) We can't hide forever and 3) My instincts wanted me to go south. I loved my troubled life.

When we got to a run down town near Carson City, we settled down for the night. I held up my left fist tiredly and waited as the others stacked their fists on top of mine. Fang's sister watched with a look of wonder on our face. We tapped fists and moved to sleep on the hard forest ground. I got up and put the fire out. I moved back over to my area and fell asleep in no time.

Fang's Sister POV

I fell asleep for about an hour or two because when I woke up, it was still dark. I flashed over to the bushes and vomited. My mind was clogged and my nose was runny. I sniffled. In one breath, I could smell the pine trees, the fire, and the smell of the other mutants who rescued me.

I shuffled over to my sleeping spot and sat. I curled up and close my eyes. I meditate better in my sleep.

I stood next to a man in a white t-shirt and dark jeans. Even casual, he looked well-dressed. He gazed out at bright blue stars, awaiting my reaction. I cannot remember what he had last said. He would not show me his face, and he had a cap on, containing the color of his hair. He had golden wings on his back. I stroked a feather.

"Sir," I said. He tilted his head toward me. "Why am I here?"

A confused tone entered his voice. "I am not sure. Why do you ask?"

"I wish to know. Is that a bad thing?"

"Thoughts don't mean anything. Instincts tell you what you need, not what you want, and that is what your thoughts do. What is it you want?"

I thought about it. "I want to see your face."

"Why?" He asked without turning his head.

"I feel connected to you."

"That is all you need. You just need a feeling to know whether someone will hurt or help you." He paused. "Which one am I?"

I thought about it again. "You aren't either. You won't hurt and you won't necessarily help me. Yet I know you are going to save me. Now my question is, from what?"

"That confuses me greatly. I know I will keep you from loneliness, but with all us, I don't know how you will get lonely."

"Who is us?"

"I suppose it could mean…But that would be impossible."

"What is impossible, angel?" He certainly looked as an angel to me. It fit him well.

He chuckled. "I am no angel. If anything, I am merely a mutant; a freak of nature. We are equals. I am no angel."

"I believe you are." I whispered. "Now, may I see your face?" I walked over to him, took his chin in my hand, and directed his face my way. I gasped at what I saw.

His hat had mysteriously disappeared, strawberry golden locks swaying to the tune of the wind. Wisps of it fell over his light blue eyes. Freckles sprinkled his pale face. It was surprising to see him focus on me. "Iggy," I breathed. I blinked and pulled my hand away from his chin. My face burned. "What is impossible, Iggy?"

"What loneliness are you feeling?"

"None."

He disappeared. His voice rung out like he was still next to me. "What loneliness are you feeling?" He asked again.

"In every possible way, I am lonely," I announced to the now starless night.

He appeared next to me, smiling. The stars came out, and I sighed with relief. He gestured to the stars. "The sky here represents your loneliness." He frowned as he looked at them. "There should be no lightless place." Iggy paused. "You are very lonely."

I gave a deep sigh. "And depressed."

"Why, Xyla, are you so depressed?" **(A/N: Xyla is pronounced Zila like Lila, or Exila, either way is fine)**

I gasped. I never told him my name. "How do you know my name, Iggy?"

"Why are you so depressed?" He asked again.

"I don't know," I snapped. He gave me a surprised look. He started to walk away while opening his wings. "Wait, Iggy," I said as I ran after him. "Please don't leave! Please stay here with me, please." I sighed as he paused.

"Tell me why you are depressed," He said in a soft tone. I hesitated. He moved to jump off a cliff.

"Wait!" He stopped. I sighed. "I don't have wings. I drink blood. I'm a monster. I am part bird. Yet I don't have wings. Why is that, Iggy?"

He turned to look at me and gave me a gentle smile. "You do have wings. They are on your back, invisible, and immaterialized. They will appear when you want them the most. You will come here with me to stretch your mind, and get you ready for your wings. Are you ready?"

"For what?" I asked as he picked me up in his arms. We dove off the cliff towards a large stream. Halfway down, he let me go and swooped up. I fell, and right before I hit the shallow stream, I awoke.

"Wake up, wake up! Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes to look at the leader of the flock, who I believed to be named Max.

"She was having a good dream, Max." The little one, Angel, spoke.

A sharp pain came to my mind. I saw all of us, back in cages. A billboard behind us said Washington. I heard Max saying that she wanted to go south.

I came back and felt Max shaking my shoulders. "Follow your instincts," I whispered, remembering my dream. I searched Max's mind briefly. She was a psychic. Or so she thought.

"What?" She asked me.

I ordered my eyes to focus on her. "You aren't psychic, Max. And follow your instincts, unless you want to end up in cages again."

She gave me a look like I was going crazy. "_What?_" She asked again.

The sharp pain came back to my head again. "We are _definitely_ going south. You really will like it."

"Okaaay." She turned to the flock. "Fang, Gazzy, go find a deer in that direction." She pointed. "That will be breakfast."

"I wouldn't recommend going in that direction." I said in a daze from my vision. "Do you want them shish-co bobbed?" I pointed in the opposite path and they followed my instructions. Max, Angel, and Nudge gave me a look of confusion and surprise.

I looked to my left to see Iggy still asleep. He was fidgeting in his sleep. "Xyla," he whispered-yelled. I crawled over to him.

"He's been saying that name for awhile. Do you know who that is?" Nudge asked. I nodded, but entered Iggy's thoughts before she could question me.

He was next to the stream, holding my crumpled body close to him. "Oh, Xyla, I'm sorry. Something came over me. Please don't die." He heard my heart stop beating in the dream, and cried out in fury and sadness. He flew back to the top of the cliff, and was about to throw himself off, wings in.

I came out of his thoughts. "We have to wake him!" I shouted at the others. I grabbed his shoulders and shook vigorously. He didn't open his eyes. "Iggy, wake up!" He wouldn't wake. I hated to command people, but this had to be done. I said in a powerful and controlling voice that was drowned of emotion, "Awaken!"

His eyes flashed open, focusing on me for a second before glazing over. "Xyla?" He asked.

"Yes, Iggy?" I caressed his cheek.

"You're alive," he whispered. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me on top of him. I giggled.

"I am alive. It was just a bad dream, Iggy." He buried his face in my hair.

"More like terrifying. Are you sure you're okay?" Before I could answer, he brushed his fingertips over every part of exposed skin. His touch was so light. A shudder crept down my spine, and it was on of the good ones, too.

"I'm fine, Iggy," I whispered to him. "I'll always be fine next to you." I stared at his face as it turned red. I kissed him on the cheek and helped him sit up.

"Iggy what's wrong?" Nudge asked. "You haven't had a bad dream in a long time. What was this one about?" She stared at me with a look that said, "I know more than you, he's mine." I glared at her. Iggy's eyes slid over to where he knew I was, and I suspected that he knew what Nudge was pulling.

"We haven't had an encounter with the School for a long time, what do you think my nightmare was about?" I had to hold in my laughter. Nudge's face was hilarious!

Iggy immediately forgot about our audience and reached a hand out toward me. His hand rested between my shoulder and neck. "Xyla," He whispered. He was about to say something else, but I held a finger to his lips.

"I know, Iggy. I know." He gave me a confused look. I whispered in his ear, "You can read my thoughts, Ig. Concentrate. I can read yours, too." He gave me a small smile and closed his eyes. I soon felt a poking at my head, poking at my barrier. I knew it was him from the warm presence. I immediately let him in.

He read my every thought, scanned my every memory. I unnecessarily grasped his hand. We both gasped at the extreme pain to the head and a blur of pictures. A painfully slow one was a video of him dropping me to hit the shallow stream. I saw him and me kissing, a sensual, passionate kiss.

My hand was ripped away from Iggy's and I now stared into the cheerful and confused face of Angel. Nudge was cradling Iggy in her arms, and I couldn't help the sprout of jealousy in my system.

"You hurt him!" Nudge shouted at me. "You hurt him, you freak!" I jumped to my feet, making Angel sit back on her heels. I felt my eyes flash red and a snarl tear from my chest. I immediately gained control of my horrid thoughts, the ones that caused me the most trouble. I had killed about half of the Erasers with those thoughts.

My thoughts left me to believe what a danger I was to these people. I snapped my eyes shut. I had less than a day with these people, and I already had to leave.

With my eye squeezed shut still, I said, "Thank you for your time, Max. I'm sorry I _hurt_ your _boyfriend_, Nudge. It is time for me to leave. Thank you, again. I won't cause you anymore trouble. Goodbye." After that, I opened my eyes and ran through the trees. I heard Max, Angel, and Iggy shout after me. I heard Nudge say, "Good riddance." And Iggy yelled at her after that.

I latched my nails onto the nearest tree, and climbed to the thickest branch. I there shifted, and curled up. I fell asleep.

I had the same dream; Iggy dropped me to my death on the stream. I heard shrieks from Nudge, her yelling at Iggy to wake up.

I knew that I had to help. I shifted back and jumped down the tree. I ran to their campsite, the same one as before.

"Xyla!" Angel shouted in relief and threw herself toward me. I dodged the hug. I moved in front of Iggy, keeping my face blank.

"I will help. But then I must leave. I will stay nearby to wake him up every morning you can't." I said in the same tone as before. "Awaken, Iggy." Before he could sit up, I was away, hidden in the trees. I heard my brother calling after me, and the rustling of bushes as he followed me.

I walked calmly away, leading him with me. My brother was as dangerous as myself. There was no worry. I soon found a small clearing with flat-topped rocks.

"Fang," I said as I sat on the dew-covered grass. He nodded his greeting.

"Why are you running away? Nudge told us Iggy yelled you off. Max and Angel were quiet. Have you seen Total?"

"Has Nudge been rubbing off on you?"

"I asked you something first."

"I asked you something second."

"Please, Xyla? I am your brother."

"I am your sister."

"Are you going to make me go down on my knees and beg?"

"That would be amusing." I put a thoughtful hand to my chin. "But it isn't necessary. I am a danger to your flock. And I think Total cut off his ears because of Nudge's sobbing."

"Where is Total?"

"Have you checked Angel's bear?"

"Why would he be in there?"

"Dunno." I held up a finger. I used my vampire sensor to find Total. He was in Angel's backpack. "Angel never took him out of his backpack. He's about to suffocate. I will talk to you later." I gave him a hard push towards the campsite, and jumped into the trees. I shifted and fell asleep again.

I had the same dream for the third time. I woke up with a burning thirst in my throat.

I went out and hunted. I first found the superb sweet smell. It smelled like a human bat, but sweeter. I had little encounters with dragons, and this one smelled a lot like one.

I used a suffocate method, the less painful one. Before it passed out from lack of oxygen, I saw it start to change into a black dragon-like human.

The blood infested into my system, and I soon realized that the blood would change me.

I fell to the forest floor in a crumpled pile. I let out a high-pitched shriek that I knew only dogs could hear.

The pain was like no other. It came through blood, and electrified every fiber of my being. I was afraid it would kill me. This change, it hurt more than my first shift into a wolf, and that hurt a ton.

I thrashed about, squirmed, whimpered. I did the only thing I could: Let the change take course. I wasn't very aware of my surroundings; it probably had to do with my eyes shut and my whines blocking any noise.

I fell silent; riding the wave of pain out. I sat there with my arms and legs sprawled out, listening and waiting.

The rustling of trees and bushes make me more conscious and a new wave of pain to hit. I heard an excited yell "There she is!" And a small whisper from Iggy, "What's wrong with her?"

"How do you know she's lying down in pain?" Max asked.

"I can see her." Those four words made my breath get caught in my chest.

"How?"

"I don't know. How can _you_ see? Why aren't we all blind?"

I opened my eyes halfway. I knew where we were. Even if it caused me great pain to lift anything, I pointed a finger towards a certain path. It led to a big cave. Big enough to hide several things. I breathed out, "Go there." I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke to the sound of pelting rain. A raging headache hit and I groaned in pain. I heard a yell, "She's awake!"

I groaned again. "Not so loud. I have a splitting headache." I opened my eyes a slit. It didn't hurt much because a small fire was a ways away. I was at the back of my cave; where it was dark and cool. I almost completely felt better from the healing properties of this sacred place.

A town of people lived within the cave walls. They were Hindu creatures; they've been here since the dawn of time. Since the dinosaurs. The correct term to call them was _Mānava Ajagara_. They preferred to be called drawlon. It's easy to say that I think I might have just eaten and became one in the same afternoon. They are a human-dragon shape shifting species. Drawlons don't necessarily shift the same way I do.

I tested out how I was feeling. I felt okay, with some confusion. I checked the time of day. It looked around midnight, which would be noon in the drawlon's town. It was the middle of the month. I knew that it was the usual time for executions, so I decided to visit. I used to visit every once in a while, when the goons at the School had let me out for a few days.

I couldn't leave until the others were asleep. Otherwise, they would think I was going to leave them, or tell Erasers where they were.

"I'll take first watch," I said to them after dinner, which was roasted rabbit.

"I would argue, but I'm too exhausted to even consider quarrelling with you," Max stated. She lies down and fell asleep almost immediately.

The others took longer to fall asleep. Iggy bid me goodnight and closed his eyes. I waited for his breathing to even out before sitting near the back of the cave. Walking over to the back of the cave, where I could barely see, I touched the wall. It was more of a graze of my fingertips, but it made no difference.

Even if Fang wasn't naturally my brother, we were still connected. When I had said I was a vampire I wasn't kidding. Fang and I are connected from years back. Our mother was a vampire also. When she had gotten her wish of being a mortal fourteen years ago, she had Fang. I chose to stay immortal.

Mother was very old-fashioned. She had discovered a new power after Fang was taken away at the hospital. She could turn invisible and walk through walls. Fang was granted with invisibility, me with the ability to scramble molecules long enough to go through something. I had a lot of other abilities too. I had gotten basically the whole lot and they were the most powerful. Fang's powers are from touch to the skin; mine are able to spread through the mind. Naturally, since I was older and a vampire, my mind was stronger than Fang's, so my abilities were always stronger.

I watched as my hand seeped into the thick cave walls. To be completely correct, the town of drawlon was outside; hidden by several miles up of rock. You couldn't see it because of an enchantment put on it by many witch drawlon. To anybody, it just looked like a small cave in the middle of a forest.

My second hand joined the other in the encasement of the wall. I heard a voice full of venom behind me say, "I can't wait to tell Iggy that you're leaving. His poor heart will be shattered."

I looked back at Nudge. "Go away, Nudge. I'm visiting some old friends and trying to stop someone's death."

"You mean your own death? I'm glad you noticed. If you would have stayed any longer, you would be dead."

"Are you sure you want to tempt an eight-hundred year old vampire-wolf mutant?"

Nudge snickered. "You're that old? Wow, how do you make your skin that beautiful?"

"I am leaving now."

"XYLA'S LEAVING!" She shouted. I cursed under my breath. They all woke up and stared at my hands in the wall. Before anybody could react, I pulled my hands out of the wall, jumped up, and was in the cave's 'attic' in mere seconds.

Pressing an ear through the thin ceiling, I listened.

"Dang it, Nudge. Why do you hate her so much? What has she ever done to you?" Fang asked.

"She stole Iggy's heart," she mumbled. "When it belongs to me."

Iggy started cussing at her in a wolf's language. I was surprised he knew so much. Yet it was probably in his instincts.

"Shut the hell up, Nudge. My heart belongs to no one, and thanks to you, it won't ever." He started chanting a spell. I suppose he must've read a book about drawlon. Their language took years to master as a human, maybe three or four as a bird-wolf mutant.

The spell he chanted was a fire spell from the fire drawlon. It sets fire to feelings, making them explode and turn to ash. He was either planning on getting rid of her hate towards me, or her love towards him. The spell left a horrible burning effect on the mind, making it unable to concentrate. Either way, I could not let that happen.

I dropped down and took a hold of Iggy's face. "Stop," I said in the gentlest tone I ever used. "Nudge is blinded. A new person in your flock is shocking for her. In the first day I was with you, we already presented a close relationship around her. She is confused. There is no reason to hurt her emotions. You have no idea what you were about to do."

"I do," He snarled at me. "And I like the idea of it." He continued with the spell.

"Iggy, please, stop."

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Iggy, stop!" I stopped his chanting with a rough kiss to the lips. His body went rigged and he wouldn't move. When I pulled away, I saw a fire in his eyes. He was furious, and was about to do something terrible.

I felt the color come from my face. "Oh no." Tears ran down my face as I backed toward the back of the cave. "I'm so sorry. Iggy, before I leave promise me you won't use those powers on your flock. Please," I begged, desperate.

"I promise," He whispered; his mind went against saying it, but his vocals betrayed him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's all my fault, all my dang fault. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I have to leave. I'm sorry."

I jumped through the wall and ran so hard. I got to an alley in the city when I realized I didn't want to be here. I clawed my way to the top of the opening, but a magical barrier kept me from leaving. I pounded against it until my fists hurt, and that's when I gave up.

I gave up on life then. Life, love, friends, the mutant world. I will never come back to this world ever again, I swore against it.

I jumped to the top and the middle of the city. I let myself fall… Fall to my death.

"Xyla!" I heard Iggy's mental call. "Please don't do this! I beg of you not to!"

"I'm sorry, Iggy. I have to," I whispered.

"Xyla? Xyla!" I opened my eyes as I felt rough dragon skinned arms wrap around me, stopping my fall.

I stared into the eyes of an old friend. He was the most powerful onyx drawlon I knew. "Anclen! I thought I would never see you again!" I threw my arms around him. "Why didn't you let me fall?"

"We need your help. Erila's mother is set up for an execution." Erila was Anclen's wife. Anclen was twenty three years old.

"Very well. Just drop me off above it."

"Of course, old friend."

He did as I told him. The executions had gotten more brutal than I remembered. The girl's mother was standing up on a table in a deep-dug ditch. I knew how it would go. If she was concluded guilty by the audience, the table would go down, and the noose around her neck would tighten, lift her away from the ground, and kill her.

"Cecilia, what have you gotten yourself into?" I jumped up to the table and took the noose off of her neck. I took her hand and jumped back to solid ground. Nobody argued with me, except the judge, whom I had to say had a lot of courage to stand up to a vampire, especially one as vicious as me.

"Miss Xyla, do you have a reason to take Cecilia away from the Table?"

"I do," I snapped at her. "I wish to see if she deserves to be killed so brutally or not. Now dear Cecilia," I said turning to the old drawlon. "What did you do?"

She fell to my feet. "Oh, the Great Xyla, please spare me. I do not wish to leave my daughter, my husband, or son-in-law. I beg of you not to take me away from them!" I choked on tears at remembrance of Iggy's words.

I kneeled down by her. "Cecilia, look at me, tell me what you did wrong."

"My husband is ignoring me. He won't answer when I call, on the phone and just in the house. He only is using me for my cooking and cleaning. I had to rebel. I had an affair with a human." There were many gasps from the audience. "I told him what we were." Gasps and shouts erupted. "I was drunk! So was the human man! I didn't have a choice. The idiot human would not remember something like that. He thinks I was mental! He wouldn't be able to tell the truth from a myth if his life counted on it!"

"Cecilia, dear, you always have a choice. Instead of rebelling, you could have talked to your husband about it. Promise me it won't happen again."

"I promise with my life." I gave her a sad smile.

"Sadly, Cecilia, that is not enough." I took a hold of her wrist and studied it with minor curiosity. I made a small incision with my finger nail and licked the blood that came out. She started screaming in agony.

My saliva was like a snake's venom, it was poisonous and very deadly if in the blood stream.

I let my venom spread for a few seconds, then started to suck it back out. It hurt very much to lose any blood, even if it is contaminated. She just kept on screaming away. Having drunk more blood than I needed to, I wiped my mouth and stood up. I gently picked up Cecilia by the head and set her on her feet. She crumpled back to the floor.

In a loud voice, I announced, "Cecilia Raymond has been punished enough. If anyone disagrees, they are to see me about it. To make her punishment stricter, she shall not leave the safety of this town for an entire year. This execution is cancelled." Cecilia said a brief thank you for sparing her life. I heard an overconfident guy in the front of the dispersing crowd mumble about it not being enough time.

In a second, I was beside him, pouring my spit into his veins. He pounded the floor and screamed in extreme pain. Looking at me cross eyed, he said, "Please, make it stop!"

"Do you understand how excruciating her punishment was now?" I growled at him.

"YES! Please make it stop! AHHHHHH!" The last scream was the pain of me sucking a very large amount of contaminated blood out of his system. He stopped screaming and passed out. I left him there.

I ran all the way back to the place where I came in. People were calling my name, out loud and in my head. I ended up screaming.

Then bodies found me. They surrounded me, pressing in. I struggled slightly. I didn't care if they took me, or whatever happened to me. I knew one thing; I hated this loving embrace.

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up with all my might, but someone caught my shoe and pulled me to their chest. I screamed into it, my tears soaking the stiff shirt.

With a shudder, I pulled my spirit from my body. I was floating above them. I still felt that loving embrace, and up here, I loved it. I loved that embrace more than anything right now, and wanted to be in it. But I didn't deserve such a thing as love; I could love, but I won't allow anyone to love me.

When I recollected myself, I pulled my spirit back in my body. Every time I would do something like that, my hair would turn a white-blond for a few months.

I hugged my holder back. I knew it was Iggy. I ran my hands over his back muscles, feeling the feathers of his wings beneath the shirt. I wanted it off. His hands roamed over my back too; I could sense he wanted mine off too. The need for him now was great; I was surprised I could contain myself. I settled for pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder.

"Thank you, Iggy," I whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry, Xyla," Nudge said. Her eyes were glassed over and her limbs seemed to just fall into a lazy position. Her face was droid of emotion.

I turned a glare on Iggy. "What did you do to her," I hissed at him.

"It was an accident, I swear!" He started backing up as my eyes flashed to a crimson red.

I ran up to him in full speed. Grabbing his chin, I made him look me in the eyes.

I bared my teeth, my canines lengthening and sharpening. "Accidents don't happen." I moved his head so it looked at Nudge. Her expression was still blank. "That does not look like an accident to me," I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, Xyla! I had to!" My gaze and hold on his chin softened.

"Who?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Who told you that you had to?"

Tears started coming out of his eyes. "I don't know her name."

My voice became threatening. "Who, Iggy?"

His eyes flashed to behind me. "Her," he whispered.

Turning around, I saw a light skinned, dark eyed drawlon. She glared at me.

"You kill my husband," She said in thick drawlon speak. It was obvious that with her accent she was British. Apparently, she didn't know English at all. She nodded at Nudge. "I take away female's purpose to live. Protect blind boy." She pointed a purple finger at Iggy. "I told him to kill you. He refused. He kill flock member's purpose. Protect blind boy. She lifeless now." The drawlon put a finger to her chin. "Unless….Trade?" She pointed at me then at Nudge. I easily got the message. My life for hers.

I stared at Iggy, and then at Nudge. There was a hint of pleading coming from her. Even if she had a little of her old self with her still, we wouldn't be able to bring it back. I studied the tall drawlon. She would kill me brutally, but I could disorient myself so I wouldn't feel any pain. Nodding my head, the flock looked at me in horror.

"Yes," I spoke in English. "My life for hers seems to be a worthy trade."

She nodded too. "Very well, then. Shall we leave now?" I nodded once again.

"Wait," Iggy said. "May we say goodbye?" The drawlon nodded.

Angel came up to me first. _Goodbye_, she said in her mind. Then she hugged me tightly around the waist. I hugged back gently.

I was surprised when the Gasman ran up with tears on his face. "Bye, bye, Xyla," He said.

"Goodbye, Gazzy."

I was even more astonished when Maximum Ride actually hugged me. "Bye, Xyla."

Fang hugged me tightly and kissed me on the forehead. "Goodbye sister. I'll _never_ give up on finding you again."

The last one up was Iggy. He hugged me softly. My heart fluttered when he pressed a tender kiss to my lips. Giving me a small smile, he waved goodbye. I waved goodbye back.

I walked away with the drawlon lady. I knew I was walking to my death. How would I be able to survive this?

**So? Whaddaya think? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review. For the last chapter, the people who reviewed were formally know as danni55, kiki1607, and Inkmoon. I only got three when I asked for five. This time, I _swear_ I'm not going to review till I get at least five reviews. Please review?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXX**

**PLEASE  
CLICK  
THE  
BUTTON!**


End file.
